


The Marinette Lucky Charm

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: When in doubt, drabble it out. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And that's because she can kick butt easily and that worries people, Because plot, Chat just trusts people with pigtails, Confused Alya Césaire, Crazy Plans, Gen, How even do you 'Lucky Charm'?, I definitely don't know, Jackal has really cool ideas and you should read them all, Kwami can be injured in this, Open Ending, Possible identity reveal, Possibly OOC?, The Scrunchie is used to give the nail grip so the plank and wheel stay together, There's a reason Marinette can never be found when an Akuma attacks, Trusting Alya Césaire, When do I ever write IC though?, Where even does this take place?, Who needs the laws of physics when you have magic?, and his friends, confused everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Trapped by an Akuma before she can transform, Marinette leads a team to victory, without her magic.Inspired by  Chapter 22 of Miraculous flaming trash heap, by Jackal-In-A-Box.





	The Marinette Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Flaming Trash Heap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700261) by [Jackal-In-A-Box (JackalInABox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalInABox/pseuds/Jackal-In-A-Box). 



> Inspired by ‘Jackal-In-A-Box’’s Miraculous flaming trash heap, Chapter 22, which is listed under the same name. I added some background area (not really though) and a couple of chars, because I love the idea of the Civilians teaching Hawkmoth to fear them. I also threw in the prompt for Day 17, Leap of faith, just to get it over with.

“Alya! Get back here!” Marinette hissed, watching from behind an ice statue as her best friend inched painfully closer to where Chat Noir and the Akuma of the hour were trading blows.

Normally, Marinette would have said ‘'this is enough cover, Transform me!’ and rushed out to help. Today though, Mylene, Alix, Rose, and Juleka were all right behind her. There was no way they'd miss her transforming now.

“I don't think she'll listen. These will be pretty cool shots though.”

“This is Alya, she's as in love with the Ladyblog as she is with Nino.”

“Oh that's so romantic! Wait, shouldn't she be more in love with Nino?”

“How is she not scared? She's running  _ towards _ danger!”

Another blast of wayward ice hit the statue they were behind, shattering it. The girls scattered, and Marinette took the chance to hide away. 

“Tikki-”

“Marinette wait!” the Kwami flew up to eye level, shaking her head. There was an ice shard sticking out of her left paw.

Marinette cupped her hands and pulled her out of the air. “Tikki are you okay?!”

Tikki frowned at her paw, and the shard fell through it. “I should be. But I'll only have enough power for you to transform and call on a Lucky Charm. Then you need to detransform so I can recharge.”

“But, don't I have to be Ladybug to actually use it?”

“No. Only to purify the Butterfly. Chat can contain it once you break the object.  _ You _ are the mastermind behind the Lucky Charms working out. Just use it!” Tikki flew up and bopped Marinette's nose.

Marinette wasn't convinced, but another statue shattering nearby told her she needed to at least try.

“Tikki, Spots on!

“Lucky Charm!” Something dropped into Ladybug’s hand, but she didn't stop to look before releasing Tikki. “Spots off.”

Marinette, still super apprehensive about doing this without her suit, looked down. “A scrunchie. A  _ scrunchie! _ Tikki what the heck am I supposed to do with a scrunchie? I mean, it'll be great for tying up my hair if I lose my ribbons, but what? Maybe if I had superstrength I could shoot it at the Akuma as a distraction, but I don't and-”

“Sorry Marinette, I don't choose the charms, I just make them. You have to figure out how to use them.”

“ _ We. Are. Going. To. Die!  _ Hawkmoth is going to win and we are all going to die because I got a charm I can't use and I can't figure it out without magic and-”

“Stop panicking Marinette! You have  _ always _ figured out your charms, even the weirder ones. I  _ make _ the suit and the object, but it's  _ you _ who figures out  _ how _ to use them. I'm going to put aside that part of that might have been a jab at my abilities, because I stand by you!

“In spirit. I have to recharge so we can capture the Akuma.”

“But Tikki!”

“You were Chosen Marinette! I believe in you! You're my bug! Good luck!” and with that, Tikki ducked into the purse and latched it with a snap.

“But- and- what about- How am I supposed to do this?!” another handful of ice shards splayed past her, leading her eyes to where the girls’ backpacks had ended up.

“Actually, you may have been right Tikki. I think I got it!”

Marinette slid the scrunchie onto her wrist, then proceeded to duck over to the pile of bags, grab a plank of wood and ice skates from Alix’s, a wheel from Alya’s, and her backup purse chain, then start zigzagging towards the Akuma herself.

“Marinette what are you doing?!” Alix yanked her arm, pulling her to where the other four girls were.

“Something stupid and dangerous. I might need this nail too. What is this guy destroying anyway?” She kicked up the half-defrosted building material and caught it. “Oh Alya, you're here. Good. Mind helping me with a tricky plan?”

Five pairs of eyes stared at Marinette as though she'd gone crazy. This was the first time they'd actually seen Marinette in action during an Akuma attack, and the suspiciously red and black scrunchie on her wrist, plus the four -five now- oddities in her hands painted a rather revealing picture. 

Alya was the first to reply, putting aside the mess of spots and strings in her head. “Always Girl. What're we doing?”

“Hey, I'm in too if I'm needed,” Alix nudged both girls encouragingly.

“Me too!”

“I'll help.”

“I can try?”

Marinette smiled. “Well first, I need to get close enough to get Chat Noir’s Baton and tail. Then, if we distract the Akuma and use those-” the girls listened raptly, and then Alya, Marinette, and Alix started to execute the plan.

“Hey freezer face! Why don't you stop picking on the cat and try to catch someone at your own skill level?”

“Oh and that would be you?  _ Please. _ ”

“Try me!”

“I'll be back for you, Alley cat.” The Akuma froze Chat to the ground by his tail, and took off after Alix.

“Hey Chat Noir! I need your Baton! And tail!”

Chat turned, expecting to see a very-late-to-the-party Ladybug. Instead he got Marinette, heading his way like she lived on ice.

“Why?”

“I have an idea!” Marinette slipped to a stop beside him, misjudging her weight and slipping into a somersault. Chat was not reassured by the sight.

“I'm going to trust you here, because I've worked with you before and you're actually pretty good. But don't get used to playing superhero without a Miraculous. It's not safe!” Chat Noir detached his tail, and turned to yank it out of the ice bank.

Marinette scoffed as she grabbed the tail, twisting it out in one fluid motion. “Trust me, I won't. Where's the Baton?”

As an answer, Alya gave a yell of “Heads up!” as it rolled across the ice and tapped Marinette's knee.

“Perfect.” Marinette grabbed Chat’s forearm and pulled herself up, only letting go once she had a sustainable balance level. She twisted her foot, somehow staying on her feet, and started towards where Alya was positioning their setup.

Marinette fumbled her stop again, tripping over the wood plank and catching Alya’s wrist with the belt-tail. Chat Noir grabbed the middle of it, stopping them both from hitting the floor.

“Thanks Chat.” Marinette untangled Alya, and started looping the the belt around the wheel and Baton.

“Incoming!” Alix’s cry was the only warning they got before the pink and green blur skated past them, the Akuma a little ways behind.

“I gotta say girls, I'm… less impressed than I thought. How is this supposed to help?” Marinette shot him a look, then pulled both Chat and Alya out of the way of an ice shot that the Akuma fired. “A little more impressed, but still unarmed for when she loses interest in Alix.”

“Please, you can fight without your Baton. Not that you'll need to. Alix! Phase three!”

“Girl, please don't let her actually hit me.” Alya pulled herself onto the plank, holding the wheel for balance. She was purposefully ignoring the memories of how often Marinette’s plans backfired, instead hoping the magical items included in this one would balance that out.

“I won't.” Marinette promised, moving away with the baton in hand. Chat Noir looked between the girls, ultimately deciding to follow Marinette. That way he was closer to his weapon when this fell apart.

“Marinette what are you-”

“Duck!” Marinette toppled Chat, and swung the Baton like a baseball bat, spinning thrice as she did so. Chat watched quietly from the ground while the girls moved forward with their plan. Alya shrieked something about not dying when the contraption started moving, Alix made a scarily sharp turn and started back towards them, and Marinette kicked herself into another spin. The Baton spun with her, and since it was attached to the wheel via his tail, the momentum pulled the wheel into a much wider arc, and the plank that was attached to the wheel (when and how had they done that?) did the same.

Alix skated straight into the blur of brown that was the spinning contraption, somehow sliding under it and continuing across the ice to where Rose caught her and helped her out of sight. The Akuma wasn't as prepared.

“What in the-”

The plank caught her, and when it stopped spinning, a wobbly Alya ripped her necklace off and stumbled back to where Marinette and Chat Noir were.

“Holy crap,” Chat breathed.

“I live,” Alya replied shakily. “Here's the object. I hope.”

“Nailed it!” Marinette jumped happily, missed her landing, and crashed down on top of a half-up Chat and Alya.

“What in the plagues was that Mari?”

“Marinette you could've died!”

“That was awesome.”

“Since when are you that strong?”

**Author's Note:**

> “Did this result in an identity reveal?”  
> I have no idea. It's one of my fics, so the characters are less painfully oblivious at times, but also, this is the MLB universe, and these characters are inhumanly oblivious.  
> Take it how you take it.  
> A huge thank you to Jackal-In-A-Box for giving me permission to work off of their script/outline!
> 
> EDIT: GUYS GUYS GUYS TheMiraculousAdmiral decided to continue/rewrite this and there's only one chapter so far but I love it and the link should be below so check it out!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When Akumas Attack and Marinette is Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997397) by [TheMiraculousAdmiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral)




End file.
